Six Ways From Sunday
by J.A. Carlton
Summary: The beginning of a one night stand with Dean Winchester.


Six Ways From Sunday – SN Season 1 Oneshot

By: Sifi

**MATURE CONTENT**

Disclaimed – Fully.

Loved – Unequivocally.

--

Lips brushed his neck, sliding up to his ear, warm breath tickling him, distracting him for a moment from the pain of being confined inside his jeans. _Oh God soon... soon..._ he breathed sliding his hands up her smooth sides, over her ribcage and finally flinging her thin cotton tee across the room. She bowed back enough to tilt her head, her eyes looking up into his bright green ones, the tentative smile tilting her lips took firmer hold as he pressed his face into her neck, his teeth grasping lightly the skin there. She yipped then groaned a deep vibration against his mouth.

His palms traveled round the lace of her bra to the front, her back arched, her breasts pressing suddenly into his hands, filling them. Hard puckered nipples shot lightning into his already throbbing rod, bringing his wetness to the fore.

His belly twitched as her nails slid over his skin, pulling his t-shirt up enough for her to slide her open hand over his warm satin. Knowing fingers traced lines of tummy and chest, finding the junctions and spots that quickened his breath with a gasp and made him shudder. Long warm fingers slid into the waistband of his jeans circling around, drawing tightly held breaths from him as they flipped the button open, prying the flaps of denim apart just enough to drive his teeth into her shoulder as the back of her hand stroked a faint brush against his lower abs, evading that straining part of him on purpose.

His fingers trembled while he unhooked the lacy trappings of his present, his lips blazing a trail from the pit of her throat to her chest, his mouth closing hungrily over one, while he brought her to heights with his hand on her other breast.

"Please..." she whispered lashing his ear with her tongue.

"Oh God," he returned grasping her by the legs, wrapping them around him and lowering her to the bed.

"Hold on..." she grinned reaching into the nightstand drawer, drawing out a red silk scarf and waving it in front of his suddenly grinning face with the questioning eyebrow, "S'not what you think..." she smiled rolling it loosely and tying it over his eyes while he purred.

"Mmmm kay..." his fingers slid up her body, up her neck to cup her jaw and draw her in to him.

His lips were slightly parted and he drew a sharp quick breath when her mouth touched his, her lips took his bottom one captive, her fingers trailed over him, sliding his jeans down just a bit. His body screamed to feel her touch, to fill his senses with enough input to make up for his visual deprivation.

She guided him up onto his knees pressing her chest to his, her mouth sliding over his jaw and neck while their hands pushed each others' jeans down, stumbling over each other, falling to the side to shed the garments onto the floor laughing, touching and exploring.

Dean could see out of the bottom of the scarf if he chose to, and though he was far more accustomed to being the one to do the blind folding or loose binding (if either was called for,) for an evening's partnership, he certainly wasn't averse to a woman who wanted to lead the games, and this was a slightly unique spin for him.

_Hungry... God so fucking hungry..._ he felt himself groan inside, his hands sliding beneath her, turning her onto her back, then moving up her ribs to stroke her chest. _Starving..._ he thought sliding his face between her breasts, his mouth hungrily sampling one then the other, his easily entertained hands never ceasing their movement, never halting in their quest to find that place that was particular to THIS woman.

Among his friends and family he was a sexual glutton, but Dean Winchester tried his level best to always give as good as he got, if not better. He didn't give a shit if no one else knew about it. That was between him and the women he shared a few minutes of pure joy with. _Yeah well, when your life can end the next time you pull into any-town USA, a man learns to enjoy every bit of life he can. God I love women... they're so... mmmm God I love women... If you exist dude... you did ONE thing just perfect..._ he grinned sliding his arms beneath her, bringing her body back up and against his. There was little he found so fulfilling as warm soft curves in all the right places, against his hard hollow areas, filling him up in a way no health class, and no talk with dad, or Jim, or Cal or Shep had been ever able to explain. Part of him wondered if anything would have been different if his first time hadn't been with Bobby's niece Mercy. He knew he'd loved her in his own way, as much as any fifteen year old could. She'd taught him what it meant to gain pleasure from giving pleasure. It was a lesson he'd taken to heart and never forgotten.

"Mmmm please..." he sighed laying her back down, his mouth working its magic down her chest, his tongue drawing lazy circles around her belly button, his teeth giving a slight tug to the pole that pierced the flesh there before his lips continued down. Small patches of suction over the bone of her hip, a slight pucker into the divot while his fingers traced a light, just not quite ticklish path over the opposite joint, sliding gently between her leg and her body, faint pressure was all it took to move the leg aside. The sensitive tips of his fingers slid to her center, meeting his mouth there. Slowly he extended his lips in a slight pucker, holding back his grin as her fingers slid into his short shorn hair, gripping him hard in anticipation of what was to come.

"Oh yeah..." he grinned spreading her open, his tongue darting out for the slightest taste.

"Gahh..." she gasped when his mouth clamped down over her center, pulling, drawing, carefully digging to find _THAT _place. Strokes, flicks and deep droughts sent shudders through her. Her body, her hips moved while his fingers spread her moisture over whatever he may want as the night wore on.

"Oh God..." she gasped, her hand squeezing the fistful of hair between her fingers, the sharp tingle in his scalp bringing a delighted gasp from his lips, the cool intake of air a shock to her body that forced her heels into the bed, her hips up, and pressed her center once more to his starving mouth.

"Now that's what I'm talking about..." he grinned tilting his head back just enough to watch her move in time with his ministrations. He drove her forward toward her personal precipice, each mewl or grunt sending faint vibrations through him until he had to stop for a moment, take a breath and make sure he didn't wind up spent too quickly.

"Oh God..." she groaned when he stopped and slid his lips over her hips, one hand sliding gently into her center while the other lifted her off the bed. He grinned when she ground down onto his fingers, her head thrown back, her breath coming in small puffs. She trembled around him, leaning forward, pressing her mouth to his and tasting herself on him, her teeth grasped his red and swollen lips nipping and sucking while she shuddered her first release, clasping her arms and legs around him, her heart beating furiously against his chest while she caught her breath with his hands stroking her sides and back and he smiled warm satisfaction, holding her curves to himself feeling a little bit of being whole.

"You are sooo gonna get it..." she promised with a throaty whisper that sent a shiver and a pulse through his hardness where it pressed against her.

Arching her back, pressing tightly to him, she swept her tongue along the salt of his neck to his ear, one arm wrapped around his head and neck while the other slid under his, wrapping around his back while she dotted him with hot silken, loosely puckered kisses to his chest, forcing his back to arch, his head back as a tight grunt slid from this throat, this time with her pushing him down. She lifted the scarf up so he could see, and met his questioning eyes, "Can I tie you up?" she asked.

"Can you make a slip knot?" he asked grinning.

"What other kind is there?" she smiled reaching back into her night table drawer where she pulled out two bungee cords and a set of adjustable bungee cuffs, "They break away with a sharp pull," she hooked one of the cords through the plastic split-loop on the cuff and showed him.

"Awwhawwsome... I'm game,"

"Good," she grinned lowering the blindfold back over his eyes, and slid his wrists into the cuffs snapping them to the cords which she tossed over the posts of her headboard. Dean gave an experimental tug, feeling the material give a little he let his arms rest, his breath coming in tiny pants while he waited. Once again he knew he could have simply looked down to get a glimpse of what was coming, but surprise was half the fun when it came to games like this and Dean was no stranger to surprises. His belly trembled and his breath quickened as something cool and light drizzled onto him. He could feel her legs between his and his hips shifted as a snake of warmth spread over him. _Oh God... please the waiting is killing me... do something... Please do something..._ he held his tongue between his teeth as the faintest brush of fingers crossed his chest and belly, so light he felt more the breeze of their passage, then more warmth as whatever she'd rained onto him was spread over his skin. _Oh this girl knows how to have fun..._

When her hair brushed his low abdomen his body rocked backward, his hips thrusting high while he clenched his teeth, the warmth of her breath on him, his inability to move to reciprocate, his lack of sight heightened every sensation tenfold. He gasped when her fingers curled into the waistband of his shorts and drew them off. Part of him wanted to rip out of the cuffs, pull the blindfold off, roll her onto her back and bury himself so deep inside he'd never want to come out, but he was enjoying the game too much. He'd been ready to sheath himself inside her from the moment the door closed but her games were excruciating and blissful. He rarely relied on anyone else to get him out of his own mind, leaving that to his own ability to find every enjoyment possible but when he found a woman of the same mindset, he usually had trouble walking comfortably for a couple days afterward.

"Guah..." he gasped feeling himself jump and nearly loose everything he had with a flick of her tongue and a sharp cool breath against his glistening head. Slowly, bit by bit her tongue came back, a stroke here, and a flick there, each instance leaving him quivering and breathless, every part of him clenching. More warm drizzle zig-zagging over him, this time, her hands firm against his skin, over his hip bones, spreading the warming oil from his throat, over his chest, leaving him turning and pulling under her hands while whimpers climbed into his mouth. Her hands slid down his belly, feeling him jump and quake as she lingered in the crease of his hip then spread the oil down his thighs and back up the inside. His knee bent, his leg wrapping around her back while she continued to coat every millimeter of him she could touch, her fingers sliding over his rear then up the center, her thumb working tiny slick circles in that little spot on the outside of the prostate.

"Oh God, oh God..." he groaned pulling against the restraints but not enough to break the spell, his body rocked back, his hips reaching, his back arching while his legs wrapped around her, trying to pull her to him. Once again she leaned forward, feeling the warming oil heating his skin and flicked her tongue over his head before drawing it down his shaft, using it to spread his pearls. A faint pucker at the base of him made him cry out before she hefted his warm full weight in her hand and closed her mouth over them each one by one, her finger gliding with insistent pressure against that same spot, "Oh shit... Oh God..." he groaned, his heels digging into the bed, "Please... please..." he panted and howled as her mouth left that bundle of flesh to finally close over his aching erection, a sudden vacuum coupled with the pressure of her fingers working tirelessly in just the right places and his body exploded to life. Sensation swept over and through him while he clenched around and inside of her until he was certain there was nothing left he could give and somehow she drew out even more while his deep throaty cry rolled back and forth in the room until he had no breath left.

And he knew... the night had just begun.

--

end.

(yes I'm leaving the rest up to your imagination)

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks.

sifi


End file.
